The Rise of the New Hellsing Order
by LadyOfBreeding
Summary: You know, living forever isn't all it's cracked up to be. Watching friends... like Walter... wither away and die while you stay forever young. If you're not careful, the grief could drive you crazy... Not sure where this story is going
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form own Hellsing

Order 14: Memories

You know, living forever isn't all it's cracked up to be. Watching friends… like Walter… wither away and die while you stay forever young. If you're not careful, the grief could drive you crazy. Sometimes I wonder if that's what happened to my master. After 102 years, I still get shivers down my spine when I hear his laugh, especially when he's killing someone. Unlike him, I still feel dreadful when I kill, whether it's a ghoul or a freak vampire created by humans. Some days, I feel envy for my master's indifference, the way he's untouched by the things he does. Other days I feel repulsed by it.

I now realize my master fooled me those many years ago. He knew I was still repulsed by drinking blood, any blood…including his, and therefore couldn't accept his offer of freedom. Year's later, when I came into my own and asked for my freedom, he denied me. He told me I had already made my choice. Oh, how I hated him then.

Integral didn't make it any easier. After Alucard churned her, we constantly competed against each other to see who was stronger.

_**98 years earlier**_

_Seras focused on the target, using her enhanced vampire senses to hone in on it. She shot at it once, twice, three times. All three were direct hits to the heart in almost the exact same spot. Satisfaction coursed through her. Her aim was improving. Her concentration had been so great that she hadn't noticed someone was watching her. _

"_You're doing much better, Seras Victoria. But you haven't quite reached perfection yet," Integral Hellsing said as she stepped into Seras's line of vision. She smoothly pulled out her gun and fired three shots in rapid succession. All hit the exact same spot, dead center of where the heart would be. A small smile flitted across her face but was quickly subdued. Seras tightened her grip on her gun. Yet again Integral showed her up. She knew that if she tried to beat that, she would only mess up. So she instead switched the safety on her gun and left the firing range. _

_**One week later**_

"_Now, Police Girl, try it again," Alucard said with an edge of impatience. "You're going to continue until you get it right."_

_Seras tried to catch her breath but knew she wouldn't be able to for a long time. She glared at Alucard as he put more ammo into his 13mm Jackal. He then proceeded to shoot at her. That day he was teaching her how to use her vampiric speed to dodge bullets. This time she did a tad better and wasn't hit by any of the bullets, but she was still too slow for his liking. In a fit of agitation he started to truly shoot at her. Caught off guard, Seras was hit in the thigh and her left shoulder, inches from her heart. She fell to her knees and coughed up blood. _

"_You must always be prepared for an attack. A vampire isn't going to warn you that they're going to shoot you. Now, Do. It. AGAIN!" _

"_Master…. I…."_

_Alucard growled in disgust, turned away, and disappeared._

_Later that night Seras caught sight of Alucard and Integral training in the yard. Unlike Seras, Integral was easily avoiding Alucard's bullets. Feeling slightly betrayed, Seras walked back to her room and closed the door. She flopped herself down onto the bed and pounded her innocent pillow a couple of times. \_

That was the last time Alucard tried to teach me anything. He most likely considered me a lost cause. So I taught myself everything I now know. I have mastered up to power level two and can sustain power level one for several moments, even though it saps my strength.

Even though I am a child of darkness, I have always known I was meant to stay in the light. If I pass a beggar on the street, I give them whatever stray change I have. I make regular donations to several organizations, homeless shelters, and orphanages. I'm probably too giving for my own good.

Because of my good heart, my powers are a bit purer than my masters.

I have always wondered what makes me so much better than the vampires I kill. Is it because I only drink medical blood… because I don't kill people for sport…. or is it because I don't make people into ghouls just for the hell of it?

I know what Integral would say: 'They're freaks, what other reason do you need?' And Alucard wouldn't be any better: 'They are disgusting maggots that feed on the decaying flesh of the world. It is our job to exterminate this filth.'

I can't accept that… I won't accept that. And this denial is what put me in the position I'm in now….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form own Hellsing. However, all the other characters ARE mine, so there!!!

Seras Victoria let out a long sigh as she entered the "New" Hellsing Mansion. It wasn't really new, it was almost as old as she was. It was built after the Hellsing Organization was betrayed and Integral became a vampire. Unlike the first mansion, this one was mostly underground, for the obvious reasons. She ignored the stares she got from the maids and the new butler, Jeeves. Seras made her way down to the lowest level, where her room was located. She really didn't want to spend the rest of the night in her room, even though it was a big improvement from her first room at the mansion. She opened her door and dropped her things next to her dresser. She took advantage of her personal bathroom and took a long, hot shower. Later, Seras changed into her normal daywear and made her way back to the city.

Over the years, she had amassed a small fortune and bought a small apartment in the middle of the city. It wasn't fancy, but it was in a good neighborhood. With the destination in mind, Seras walked through the almost deserted streets. She wasn't afraid of being mugged, and she confidently navigated her way through narrow alleyways. She was minutes from reaching her apartment when she heard a commotion in one of the narrow alleys. Giving a small sigh of annoyance, Seras went to go investigate. But she was shocked by the scene before her.

A tall boy with sandy brown hair who could be no older than 17, was taking on three men who were obviously thugs. The odd thing about it was he was kicking the shit out of them. Seras breathed in his scent and quickly realized that he was a fledgling vampire and not one of the fake vampires. Her observation was confirmed when she caught sight of his eyes. Like hers, they were a deep red. She blended into the shadows so that she could watch without distracting them. She waited patiently as he fought off the three men. In the next moment, the boy buried his fangs into the closest thug's neck. This caused the other two thugs to flee in terror. Seras knew it was time to intervene. Using her super speed, she ripped the boy off of the thug. The thug fell limply to the ground. Seras ignored him for the time being and centered her attention on the boy.

"As a servant of the Secret Hellsing Order, I am forced to destroy you. And seeing as you just drank from a human, I have no choice in the matter." Seras said in a slightly bored and deadpan tone.

"So your one of the Hellsing vampires, that's funny, because you don't look like you could kill a fly, let alone me. I'd like to see you try!" The boy snarled at her.

One moment, Seras was there, in the next moment she saw gone. She reappeared inches from the boy and lifted him up by his neck. "I'm 121 year old. Do you think you could put up even a token fight against me?" Seras started to squeeze his neck, making it impossible for him to breath. Using her other hand, she pulled out her hand gun, complete with silver bullets, and pointed it at his head.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation." She tightened her grip on the gun. After all these years, it was still hard for her to kill. She made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were the eyes of a scared boy. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she said, "Amen."

"Wait!" cried a small voice from the shadows.

Caught off guard, Seras lowered her gun and loosened her grip on the boy's thought.

"Please don't hurt him! He was only protecting me." Out of the darkness of the dumpster emerged a small girl….. only, she wasn't a child, but a teenager. She looked 14 but was probably older. Under dark hair bleached blonde at the top, a pair of bright, sad red eyes marked her as a vampire. Seras dropped the boy and he landed on the ground on his knees. He coughed a couple times and clutched at his throat, but wasn't too injured. Giving a groan of frustration, Seras punched the wall (brick, no less) with her bare hand. The bricks she had punches cricked under the force of her blow. She bent her head so that her eyes were covered by her hair.

"This doesn't change anything, only that I must kill two instead of one," Seras said in a low voice. The girl gave a small sob but remained standing. "And yet it changes everything. sigh Come on, let's get you both cleaned up." She turned around and started down the alley.

"W…what?" the girl said blankly.

"Well, are you coming or not? I can still kill you if you'd prefer." Seras said over her shoulder.

"Coming!" she girl yelled while hastily pulling the boy to his feet. He stumbled a few times but quickly got his bearings. They both followed wearily behind Seras, but she didn't seem to notice. In fact, she seemed oblivious to their presence. In fact it was quite the opposite. She noticed the slightest movement they made, even though her back was to them (one of her many vampiric powers was the all seeing eye). Because of her brisk pace, they got to her apartment in no time flat. She took out her keys, unlocked the door, and ushered them inside.

As she rushed them through the apartment towards the kitchen, she absentmindedly turned on lamps using her mind. None too gently she shoved them both into chares, went over to the refrigerator, and pulled out three bags of blood. She handed one to each of them then drank down her own, trying not to taste it. Seeing her drink hers, the two children greedily gulped theirs down until the bags were dry.

"So, what are your names?" Seras asked casually.

The boy remained silent but the young girl piped up, "I'm Iris and this is Jake."

"When were you turned and who turned you?"

At this the boy roused himself and said defiantly, "Why should we tell you!?! You're going to kill us anyway."

Pinning him with a hard stare, Seras replied, "I don't _want_ to kill you so I need reasons not to do so."

"I…. I was turned about a year ago. He….he kidnapped me and turned me against my will." Iris said in a whisper. It was obviously painful for her to remember so Seras didn't ask for details.

"Who's 'he'?"

"My master. His name is….." Iris tried to say his name but nothing would come out.

'_Hmmmm... So the master made sure his creation couldn't betray him even is she wanted to… interesting…'_ Seras then turned her attention to the boy. "And you?"

Looking defeated, he said, "I was turned by the same guy she was about 3 years ago. I was running away from my foster family when one of his minions tricked me into seeing our master. Instead of killing me, he had one of his female concubines turn me so that I could do his 'dirty work.' Iris and I escaped together five weeks ago."

"Are you the only ones?"

Grudgingly, the boy said, "No."

"Then why aren't you with them?" Seras knew that newly made vampires usually hunted in packs for safety. These two's behavior was totally out of the norm.

Iris and Jake looked at each other then Iris said sheepishly, "I was trying to find my family but I was jumped by those thugs. Jake had been following me and he came to my rescue when he heard me scream."

"You know your not allowed to go out alone Iris! What were you thinking?" Jake bit out, obviously trying not to yell.

"I can take care of myself!" Iris said stubbornly.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"ENOUGH!" Seras shouted, effectively silencing them both. Feeling a headache coming on, she started to rub her temples. "Do you really want to find your family?"

"More than anything!" Iris said immediately.

"Then we'll go find them. But to warn you, they will most likely react to what you have become with fear and hate."

"Not my family, they will love me no matter what."

"We'll see."

"What about me?" This came from Jake, with what looked like a pout.

"You can either come with us or stay here. If you stay here you won't be able to leave, even if you try." He quickly got up and went to the door.

"What are you two waiting for? Let's get going," he said as he rushed outside. Seras winked at Iris which caused her to giggle helplessly. Still giggling, Iris followed him outside with Seas right behind her.

"So, where do your parents live anyway?" Seras asked when Iris got control of her giggling.

"Umm…. On the other side of the city."

"It'll take us all night to get there if we walk. Then you wouldn't be able to see them until tomorrow night. It would be much faster if we fly."

Hearing what she said, Jake replied sarcastically, "Well, unless you can sprout wings and carry us, that isn't going to happen."

Lifting her eyebrow in silent amusement, Seras said nothing. Slowly, she started to melt until she was nothing but a red puddle on the ground. Iris gave a little shriek and ran behind Jake, who looked scared stiff. Then he gave a little cry as the puddle started to move and become a shape. In only moments a huge owl with two large red eyes stood before them. It was a bazaar looking owl, pitch black with gold designs all over.

"_Well, get on."_ The owl (aka Seras) said. When neither of them moved, she hooted with laughter and said, _"Don't be afraid, I won't eat you."_

Iris was the first one to snap out of her fear. "Wow, not even our master could do that!" Seras filed that snippet of information for later and didn't say anything. Iris quickly went over to her and got onto her back.

"I wasn't afraid," Jake said shakily as he too climbed on. Seras hooted again with mirth and launched herself into the air.

In what seemed like only minutes, they made it to the other side of the city. Seras landed on the sidewalk next to Iris's house. Both Jake and Iris quickly dismounted and Seras wasted no time in changing back into her normal form.

"Do you want us to stay outside?" Seras asked.

"I'd feel better if you came with me."

"Then we'll come." All three of them walked up to the front door. She handed both of them dark glasses (to hide their eyes) and they put them on wordlessly. Seeing Iris hesitate, Seras quickly knocked on the door for her. From inside, all three of them could hear a dog bark, causing a man and a woman to rush to the door.

"Quigley only barks like that when it's me," Iris explained to both of them.

"You named your dog Quigley?" Seras asked with amusement. Before she could answer, Iris's parents jerked open the door.

"Iris!!!" her mother cried and threw her arms around her daughter.

"Where have you been young lady!?!" her father practically shouts.

"Not now, Steve," Iris's mother says, her arms still wrapped around her daughter.

"Mom, dad, these are my friends, Seras and Jake. They helped me get here. Seras, Jake, this is my mom and dad, Steve and Kathryn Wellington."

Immediately her mother said, "Please, come in! Would you all like something to eat?"

"No, thank you," they all chorused. Looking slightly confused, Iris's mother led them all inside. At a first glance the house looked clean, but as Seras looked closer, she could see that nothing had been dusted in weeks and the floor looked a little dirty. She glanced at Mrs. Wellington's face and saw the dark smudges underneath her eyes. _'Mrs. Wellington probably hasn't hade a good nights sleep since her daughter disappeared,'_ Seras thought to herself.

From upstairs Seras heard stomping. Moments later a boy that looked almost identical to Iris stormed down the stairs, rushed at Iris, and swung her around in circles. "IRIS!"

"Alex! Put me down!" Iris squealed between giggles.

"Not a chance! I won't have my sister disappear again!" Alex stopped and sobered a bit. "Iris, what happened? Where were you?"

"It's kind of a long story." Iris said quietly.

"Well you better start soon," Seras said, silently thinking, _'We don't have a lot of time.'_

As if hearing her thoughts, Iris said, "Let's go into the living room. I'll tell everyone there." Moments later, Iris, her mom, dad, and brother were sitting comfortably on a large couch. Seras and Jake decided to stand.

Iris wasted no time in starting, "You see, I was kidnapped by my….. an evil man. He took me to where he lives and kept me in chains. I wasn't the only one chained either. The girl and I became friends in a way. Later, my…. the evil man released us from our chains and said we could walk around freely as long as we stayed inside. That same night, the girl I had met tried to escape. She was caught, but I never saw her again. I too wanted to escape, but I realized that I would need help. I almost lost hope but about three months ago I met Jake, who hated our…. capturer just as much as I do. I told him I wanted to escape from… the evil man and he not only said he would help me, but he would come with me. Somehow we managed to escape and we joined up with a bunch of people about our age."

"But why didn't you come straight here?" Her father asked.

"Well, you see……." Iris faltered.

"Iris, we have to leave soon." Jake reminded her.

"Leave!?! No way is she leaving!" Alex growled.

"Why can't I stay here, Jake?" Iris asked with a pained look.

"They won't understand!"

"Understand what?" It was Mrs. Wellington who asked this.

"Well, of course they will understand, they're my parents!"

"What will you do when the sun comes out?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked a confused Mr. Wellington.

"Quiet, everyone!" Seras barked and got instant silence. In a kinder voice, Seras said to Iris, "Perhaps it would be easier to tell them what you are now." Iris was silent. "Would you like me to tell them then?" At this Iris hesitantly nodded. Turning to her parents, Seras said, "Mr. and Mrs. Wellington, your daughter is a vampire."

There was complete silence, then Mr. and Mrs. Wellington started to laugh. "That's a good one, you guys. For a second there I thought you weren't joking," Her mother said. But seeing your serious expression, she continued, "Oh come off it, there's no such thing as vampires!"

"I beg to differ, Mrs. Wellington. Iris, Jake, take off your glasses and show them your eyes." Seras watched as The Wellington's faces paled at the sight of Iris and Jake's red dark red eyes.

"There… there must be a logical explanation," Mrs. Wellington stammered.

"Those are just contacts!" Mr. Wellington said unbelievingly.

Lifting a brow, Seras took off her own glasses. Her eyes, unlike the other two, were as bright as newly spilled blood and seemed to glow with power. She allowed her fangs to lengthen to deadly points and graced them with a smile, showing off her sharp pearly whites. Alex recoiled from his sister and slowly snuck out of the room while Iris's parents just sat there, stunned.

"Is… is there a way to change her back? Perhaps if we took her to a doctor…."

"No!" Seras yelled. "If you do that you will NEVER see her again!"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is exactly what I said. If you take her to a doctor they will call the government and the government will take her to a lab, weather she wants to go or not. At the lab they will perform experiments on her, trying to see what can kill a vampire. When they decided they have no use for her anymore, they will kill her. But I can safely assume that she would welcome death by then."

"How do you know this?"

"Because that's what happened to me, only with a slight twist. They tried to make me into a weapon they could control. I don't really remember what they did to me; I can only remember the pain, and wishing I would die. I was only able to escape because of my master."

At this Jake cut in, "Wait a minute! You still have a master!?! I thought you were a true Nosferatu!"

Seras looked at him, then to the floor, but all had seen the sorrow and hurt in her eyes. "No, I am not." In the distance, Seras could hear sirens that were getting closer every second. Eyes narrowed, Seras asked, "Iris, where's your brother?"

Iris, now noticing that her brother is no longer there, said, "I have no idea. Perhaps he's upstairs."

"Well, I'll just go see then." And with that, Seras levitated through the ceiling. She could hear Mr. and Mrs. Wellington gasp but paid no mind; she had grown use to that sort of thing. She could hear Alex in the next room, but what she heard made her freeze.

"Yes officer, I'll try to stay on as long as possible..…… yes, they're holding my family hostage…... please hurry, I don't know how long it will be until they realize I'm gone………"

Seras quickly fazed into the next room, snatched the phone away, and hastily cut the connection. "What do you think your doing!?! Do you realize what you've done!?!"

"I'm protecting my family!"

"You've just sentenced your sister to death!"

"She's not my sister, she's a monster!"

Seras just glared at him for a moment, then used her vampiric powers to warp his mind, making it impossible for him to remember what she and Jake looked like. Melting through the floor, she yelled to Iris and Jake, "We have to leave, NOW!"

"Why!?!" Iris, her mom and dad asked, rising to their feet.

"Your traitor of a brother just called the cops. Can't you hear the sirens?" Jake and Iris listened, then paled.

"He… he wouldn't!" Iris said weakly.

"Oh yes he would! In his book, you are officially a monster. Now, come on! We have to go!"

Iris turned to her parents, intent on hugging them. Instead of welcoming her into their arms, they moved back, obviously afraid of their daughter. This was the last straw for Iris. She started to cry. "Mom, dad, I'm still me!"

Ignoring her last comment, Mr. Wellington said to Seras, "Go out the back. We'll stall them." Looking down at his wife, he took her into the protection of his arms. "We'll act like this never happened, but I don't want any of you to come back, ever."

"But mom…"

"Listen to your father, Iris."

"I warned you, Iris, that they would act this way. But that's neither here nor there. Common, we're going." Seras dragged them out to the back yard and transformed back into an owl. The police were seconds away as Seras launched herself into the air with Jake and Iris in tow. Iris took one last glance at her house and saw her parents gazing out the window at them. As they flew over the city, trying to beat the sun, red tears of pain fell from Iris's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I waited all summer to finally update. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors (I actually wrote this story several years ago) Anyway, after this chapter I'll be making it up as I go along. I vaguely remember where I wanted this story to go when I was younger, so I'll do my best to stick with that.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, in any way, shape, or form, OWN HELLSING

SerasSerasSerasSerasSerasSerasSerasSerasSeras

Everyone remained silent as they again entered Seras's house. Moving towards a book case in the back corner of her living room, she pulled on a book, causing the whole bookcase to rotate and reveal a hidden room... a large hidden room. All around the room there were candles of every shape, color and size. With a flick of her wrist, the candles came to life, flickering merrily. The dominant thing in the room was a king sized bed, covered in what seemed to be a sea of pillows.  
"You two can sleep her for the day. If you get hungry, there are a few blood bags in the small refrigerator over there," Seras said, pointing to the refrigerator cunningly built into the wall. "I'll be back after the sun sets."

"Where are you going?" Iris asked.

"The sun is going to rise soon, you'll be fried to a crisp," Jake added.  
Looking amused, Seras replied, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you two cared."

"We do," They said at the same time.

Laughing softly, Seras said, "I'm going to 'port there."

"WAIT A MINUTE! You can teleport!?!" Jake said in disbelief.

"Of course."

"What do you mean, 'of course'!?! No one can do that!"

"It's quite simple really. Maybe I'll teach you one day."

"Who is your master? He must be really strong!"

Seras was silent for a moment, then said, "My master's name is Arucard."

"Who?"

"Spell it backwards and I think you'll get your answer."

"D...r...a...c...u...r...a... I still don't get it," Jake said.

On the other hand, Iris understood perfectly, "Oh my God your master is Dracula!?!"

Giving a small laugh, Seras said, "Who else?" And with that a black portal appeared in the wall and Seras stepped through it. She glimpsed their look of wonder right before she was engulfed in darkness. In what seemed like an eternity, but was actually a couple of seconds, she was in her room at the Hellsing mansion. She took one step into the room and realized she wasn't alone.

"Yes, master?"

"Where have you been, Police Girl?" Arucard asked in a soft, condescending voice.

"Nowhere special, master."

Arucard, always one to doubt, entered Seras' mind. Seras knew he would do so and therefore did something she had done only a few times before: she fooled her master. Clearing her mind of what she really did that night, she visualized herself walking down the streets of London, looking into the widows of stores. She then visualized herself going into one of the nightclubs she often visited, sitting down in one of the corner booths, and watching the crowd. She could feel her master's obvious boredom over her activities and sensed him leaving her mind. He didn't look deeper, which Seras was grateful for. If he had looked harder, he might have noticed that there was a blank spot in her mind where she was hiding what she had really done.

"Even after these 102 years, you still try to be human. How disgusting. But I'm impressed you figured out how to 'port. And all by your self too... hmmm... I'm here to tell you Integral wants us," Arucard said before dissolving into darkness.  
Seras sagged against the wall for a moment, relieved that she had fooled Arucard... for now. Instead of 'porting to Integral's office (like her master), Seras walked. Neither her master nor Integral knew the full extent of her abilities. They both probably assumed that she was just as weak as when she was first made. After her initial troubles, Seras learned to develop and control her powers with relative ease. Integral, on the other hand, seemed to do worse. She was good with a gun and dodging bullets, but little else (probably because she had no patience). She had no control over her powers, making it extremely dangerous to be around her when she was angry. To Seras' knowledge, Integral had never made it past power level 4.

In no time Seras was standing in front of Sir Integral's office. She knocked and waited for permission to enter.

"Who is it?"

"It's Seras, Sir."

"Enter!"

Doing as she was told, Seras opened the door and went into the room. Her "new" office was no improvement over the last one. This one was just as large, barren and depressing as the last one. Integral was sitting behind her desk, deep in thought. She hadn't changed over the years. She wore the same type of clothing, the same glasses, even smoked the same brand of cigars. In fact, she looked exactly the same, except for her eyes, which were just as red as Seras's. She glanced up as Seras entered and motioned her to sit down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. As Seras did so, Integral got straight to the point.

"It seems that another master vampire will be landing in London Port in three days. We have no idea who it is or how powerful they are. However, that doesn't mean we'll treat this mission any different from any other mission. You will lead the ground troops to the port and surround the perimeter to make sure no ghouls get by. Arucard will then go in and engage the vampire filth. Until then you're free to go about your business."

"Yes, Sir!" Seras said with a sharp salute. Then in a more casual way, asked "Is there anything else, Sir?"

"No Seras, you're dismissed."

With one last salute Seras left the cold office and almost ran to her room. She let out a relieved sigh as she entered and slid the bolt home. She glanced at the table and at first thought she saw one blood bag in the ice bucket, then she quickly realized there were two.

"Now that's strange. I always get one."

"I know, I just felt like dinning with you tonight, Police Girl." Arucard said into her ear. Seras turned, but didn't see anyone. The lights went out, plunging the room into complete darkness. Or at least, complete darkness if you were human. Seras, obviously not human, could see just fine.

"Master, this isn't funny."

"I disagree. I find this quite enjoyable. Now police girl, try and find me."

"Master, I'm tired and in no mood..."

"Just do it! I want to see if you've learned anything over the years." The way he said it made it seem like he sincerely doubted it.

Exasperated and beyond annoyed, Seras did as she was told. She held perfectly still, closed her eyes, and searched with her other senses. Not with sound, taste, smell, or touch, but with other senses that only vampires have. Immediately she could feel his darkness and was able to zero in on his location. Moving so fast that the naked eye wouldn't be able to see, she stood in front one of the walls, placed her hand on an oddly shaped stone and said, "Tag, you're it." She moved back as her master slid out of the wall.

"Well I'm impressed, Police Girl. It takes Integral at least ten minutes to find me. What else can you do I wonder?" And just like that he was in her mind, rummaging through her memory. She was so startled at first that she wasn't able to but up any mind barriers to keep her secrets secret. For one brief moment in time Arucard saw all her memories, good and bad. And unknown to Seras, Arucard's respect for her grew. But just as fast as he entered her mind, he was shoved out. That Seras could push him out of her mind at all surprised him, making his respect grow a little more.

"How dare you! I don't care if you are my master, you had no right..." Seras couldn't go on because her tears were making it too hard for her to speak. When he had entered her mind, he had made her see all her memories too, including all the ones she had tried to forget. Now they played over and over in her mind, driving her almost insane.

In desperation, she 'ported out of her room in Hellsing and into the secret room at her apartment. She went over to a cupboard and pulled out an ancient tome and some chalk. Seras had found this book the day Helena had been destroyed because it was the only book that had survived the fire. She went through it until she found what she was looking for. It was a spell of concealment and protection. Through her tears she started drawing the required symbols of power on all the walls while mumbling the incantation. As she drew the last symbol, the walls glowed white for a moment then turned back to normal. Choking on a sob she put the tome back into cupboard and collapsed on the floor. She looked towards the bed and saw Iris and Jake sleeping peacefully. So she stretched out on the floor and cried herself to sleep.

Back at Hellsing, Arucard was still standing in her room, trying to pull his thought together. He couldn't decide to be angry with himself or with Seras. On the one hand, Seras had kept the extent of her abilities hidden from him as well as keeping a few important secrets, one of which being the two vampire fledglings she was hiding in her apartment. He snarled his contempt for those two weak pieces of filth. But on the other hand, he had turned his back on her training and had left her to learn on her own. He hadn't noticed as she slowly and carefully started to build barriers within her mind. Overall, he had been an ignorant fool. And now his little fledgling was out in the city somewhere, alone and upset. Thinking to go find her and drag her back, he tuned his mind to hers, using the mental link that had been forged when he had created her. But instead he hit a mental wall like nothing he had ever felt before. He tried to get through few times but it was like trying to move a mountain. Growling with rage he phased into his own room and sulked. (a/n: I know that doesn't sound like Arucard, but I can't help but see him do just that in this scenario )

Seras opened her eyes the moment the sun set. Her mind felt foggy and it took her a moment to remember what had happened last rising. A small moan escaped from her lips as she recalled her master's betrayal. She laid there for a while, her body and mind too wary to really function. When she sensed the other two start to rouse, she managed, barely, to pull herself up into a standing position and shakily walk over to the bed. She took one look at them both snuggling together for warmth, and started to laugh. Her laughter brought both of them to their senses and made them realize their close proximity to each other. With startled squawks, they leaped away from each other and fell out of bed.

"Are you two hungry?" Seras asked, slowly regaining her calm self-poise.

"Starving!" they both say enthusiastically.

"Well, grab some blood bags from the refrigerator while I try to unravel my safeguard."

They both looked at Seras quizzically but didn't comment. As they got started on their meals, Seras got the tome back out and searched for a way to unravel the spell. When she found it, she sighed in relief and began doing so. Both Iris and Jake looked on with growing puzzlement until she finished.

Unable to keep quiet any longer, Iris blurted out, "Umm, what are you doing?"

"I did exactly what I said I'd do: I was unraveling my safeguard. Anyway, I don't have to go to Hellsing headquarters until later tonight. Last night you said you weren't the only ones who escaped and I'm sure the others are worried about you. So I say it's about time I go meet them."

After a surprised and uncomfortable silence, Iris replied, "I suppose your right..."

Sensing their unease, Seras asked, "What's the matter?"

"We've been gone several days and now I'm not sure if they're staying in the same place. We would move around a lot as a safety precaution."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Is it close enough to walk?" At Iris's nod, Seras headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Jake exclaimed. "First, you have to promise not to hurt any of them."

After a slight pause, Seras said evenly, "As long as they aren't ripping apart some helpless human, I can make that promise. Now, shall we be off?"

SerasSerasSerasSerasSerasSerasSeras 

Looking up at the cloudless, starry sky, Seras sighed happily. _'This is the first time in about ten years I haven't been out on a mission. The scenery could be better though...'_ They had been walking for about fifteen minutes and had just entered the sleazier part of the city. Homeless people slept under covered doorways, sluts walked down the streets (trying desperately to make enough money to satisfy their pimps), and one out of every three buildings had been boarded up. Those that weren't boarded up had bars on all the windows and doors. All in all, it was perfect hunting ground for adult vampires, but definitely not for child vampires. Even with their heightened senses and strength, if one got cornered by a group of thugs, the outcome wouldn't have been in the young vampires favor. Iris had truly been lucky when Jake arrived when he did.

"We're almost there. Just two more blocks," Iris said with a mixture of excitement and dread.

"Exactly haw many are in you group?" Seras asked.

"To my knowledge it's nine, including us," Jake said with pride.

"Nine vampires? Hellsing is really slacking off these days."

"Well, actually, only six are vampires. The other three are still human." Iris said sheepishly.

This caught Seras's attention. It made sense in a way; they were all kids trying to survive in a harsh world and there's safety in numbers. "I'm going to assume Jake isn't the leader... he's too hot headed. So who is?"

Giggling at Jakes facial expression, Iris managed to say, "No, he isn't. Richard and Shamira are. We're here! I can't wait to talk to them all."

Seras looked up at the old, boarded up warehouse with mild distaste. _'Children shouldn't have to live like this,'_ she thought. Seras followed them through a small, dirty alleyway to the back of the building. As Iris reached for the door, it flung open and a little girl launched herself at Iris.

"Iris! You're back! We were to worried about you!" The little girl's eyes wandered over to Seras and she instantly hid behind Iris. "Who's she?"

"Kara, this is Seras. She... uh... helped us out last night."

"Oh. She's ok then. Come on! Everyone's been so worried and I know they'll all be so excited!" So saying she took both Iris and Jake by the hand and pulled them inside while Seras took up the rear.


End file.
